Different, Distinct, Divergent
by Gewhana
Summary: Brielle Mentz does not fit in any faction. Outcast by her fellow Candor classmates, with a set of skills she cannot put to use. Her parents have always been secretive, but for the last three years they have shut her out. But there is something odd about her, she is dangerous, unsettling, and oddly familiar. When she starts Dauntless initiation, with Tris and Four as her instructors
1. Less That Perfect

"Brielle!" my mother calls, banging on the door of my bedroom.

I groan and roll on to my side, slowly lifting myself off of my bed. I glance at my room, which is almost empty. A closet sits against one wall, the door on the other, my bed against a third, and a single shelf with my various knickknacks. My walls are blank and my floor is a plush gray carpet. I'm big on simplicity.

I shuffle over to my closet, pulling out a neat, wrinkle free pair of black slacks I slide a body-fitting black tank top over my head followed by a blowy white blouse. I glance at my black leather jacket, a gift from my Dauntless brother, and I wonder if I can get away with wearing it. The Candor faction wears black and white, so I think I can, though criticizing looks and comments a like follow me when I wear it. It is very obviously Dauntless. Now that I think about, I don't really care what looks I get. I fold the jacket over my arm and tip-toe down the hall, aiming for the bathroom. My mother stops me half way there. So close.

"Brielle Ana Mentz! Your hair looks atrocious!" she says, smiling brightly.

To anyone else, it would be offensive, but here, it's standard. I pause for a moment, silently hoping she might do something, test my reflexes, she hasn't done that in years. Ever since I was four years old, I've been learning things not every Candor girl knows.

I know how to fight, shoot a gun, and use a knife. My mother was Dauntless, even though she's never told me. My father was Erudite, and he's the one that taught me to read people, to observe. Some would call me special, unique. But in Candor, I am a failure. I am a natural-born liar, and untruths slip from my mouth much too easily. My parents both come from high government positions, and after my brother left for Dauntless, that left me. An equal disappointment.

My mother does not do anything but stare at me expectantly. She stopped teaching me at thirteen, dropped the topic all together right that birthday. I have never yet been able to get her to speak of it again. My father now also fails to share with me his Erudite qualities. Over the past three years, they have attempted to mold me into a perfect Candor daughter. The don't speak of my brother, what they've taught, their old factions, or anything that could be related to something un-Candor. After several seconds, my mother gives up, shaking her head.

"You'll get it, initiation will straighten you out. Today's the big day."

Candor initiation, when the shoot you up with truth serum and stand back to watch you spill your guts. I shudder at the thought, horrified. Everyone expects me to choose Candor but I'm not sure if I have the guts. So then where do I belong? Not Candor, definitely not Amity. Am I brave, smart, or selfless? I bite my lip, running the brush through my long, wavy auburn hair and examining my features. I have small, thick lips and large grey-blue eyes my mother likes to tell me look like ice. My nose is normal, not the ski jump of my mothers or the crooked slant of my fathers, and it suits me well. I am tall for my age, with some decent muscle for a Candor girl. I've kept up my fighting practice on a pillow attached to a rope I keep in my small closet. I only use it when no one is home.

I don't feel like I belong to any faction. I am not particularly brave, an excellent liar, and despite my good grades and effort in school, I don't thirst for knowledge. I am selfish enough to consider leaving my family behind, and I am quite far from peaceful. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. It's ok, I still have time. In fact… I drop the brush from my hand and gape at my reflection, remembering that today will be my aptitude test.

And tomorrow? I will choose my faction.

* * *

The waiting is horrible. Sixteen year olds crowd the room, waiting. I'd guess there is anywhere from fifty to one hundred of them. The Abnegation sit quietly in their chairs, staring at folded hands, the Dauntless joke and laugh and shove each other, the Erudite look like they're debating something, and The Candor just associate in general with each other, sharing whatever pops into those heads of theirs.

One group of Candor boys is being particularly loud, a group of four whose names I barely remember. Eddy is tall and blonde, with pale skin and an evil smirk that is often confused for innocent. John is short and fat, his teeth are slightly crooked and his eyes are beady, almost black. Evan and Ian are brothers, nearly identical with blonde, overly long hair and hazel eyes. They almost seem regular, if you didn't put them with John and Eddy.

I glance around the room, tallying a list of observations, something my father taught me to do, it always calms my nerves. I see several glances my way, and realize I am topic conversation for several Candor kids, including the group of boys. How untruthful of them.

Finally, my name is called, and I am lead into a room. A tall brunette woman with delicate features and a weary smile waits there. He hair is in a tight non decrypt bun at the back of her head and she wears Abnegation explains the giant needle she about to use on my neck, but I really don't hear much of anything, except for a line at the end.

"The choices you make during this simulation will determine the faction you're best suited for." She says "Are you ready?"

I nod and she puts the needle in my neck before sliding it out, leaving an aching sensation behind. I don't look, because I hate needles, a particularly difficult problem my parents had with me when I was growing up.

"The simulation will begin in sixty seconds, good luck."


	2. Divergent and Dauntless

**Hey guys! I forgot to put the disclaimer thing in the last chapter because I'm a derp, and I was too technologically impaired to figure it out! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. The characters so far, however (Isidore, Brielle, Cas, etc.) are all_ entirely_ mine. All Divergent credit goes to Veronica Roth!**

When the test is over, the Abnegation woman has a grave look on her face. I take a deep breath, panic flashing through me, the absurd notion of not belonging to any faction stuck in my mind.

"You're results were… inconclusive." I stiffen. From the sound of her voice you might think she's giving me a death sentence. "It's something called…" She casts a furtive glance around the room and lowers her voice to a whisper "Divergent."

Something about the word itself seem dark and dangerous, and I'm not quite sure I really heard it when she speaks again.

"Usually, the test works by ruling out factions based on your decision, and well… the only one ruled out for you was Amity. Divergence is extremely dangerous and no joke. If you tell anyone, friends, family, anyone at all, you could be dead by tomorrow morning." Horrible silence rings through the air for a few seconds, and I can almost hear the word _dead_ echoed off the walls.

The woman puts a hand on my shoulder, as if trying to comfort me, but her Abnegation ways portray how unusual this gesture is for her. "Don't join Candor. I'll submit you results as Dauntless, like your brother." She whispers before ushering out of the room. A billion questions run through my head but I can't seem to ask a single one of them. Four factions. Candor, Erudite, Dauntless, Abnegation.

* * *

Today is the Choosing Ceremony. I will decide on my faction. My fate, as cliché as that sounds.

I stand, waiting, unable to focus on the sixteen year olds who cut their hand and drip their blood in the bowls of the faction they choose. After what seems like years, my name is called. The choosing ceremony is being held in Abnegation this year, and Marcus Eaton looks at me as Candor heads swivel in my direction. I feel like I have the word 'DIVERGENT' written in huge letters on my forehead.

I cut my palm with the knife he hands me, his beady, near-black eyes staring me down. For some reason, he reminds me of a snake.

I cup my hand at my chest and the blood pools. The decision is easy, really. I have no desire to be like the Erudite or the Abnegation, and Candor is no longer an option. So when I thrust my hand out, my blood sizzles on Dauntless coals.

I join the Dauntless, who cheer loudly. I count up the transfers, who do not wear Dauntless black. There are eleven, including me. Five Erudite, six Candor. I don't look at my old faction as the last person, an Amity boy, cuts his palm and holds it over the Dauntless bowl. The entirety of the Amity faction gasps and stares at him.

There are always lots of Amity transfers, not in Dauntless, but still, there's usually one every year. They rarely make it on the train, as I've seen when my mother take me home at the end of every ceremony. In fact, someone is always left behind. The boy is willowy, with strawberry blond hair and shocking green eyes. I don't recall his name.

The Dauntless, despite Amity, cheer wildly. Make that twelve initiates. People begin flooding down the stairs, clad in black and gray. I thought only Abnegation went down the stairs. But the Dauntless do not walk calmly at the sides of the stairwell, out of people's way. Instead, they charge full speed down the stairs. I follow quickly, taking several stairs at a time, before stopping abruptly, and idea coming to me suddenly. The hand rail is empty, left for those who might need it, no one, by Abnegation, and considered cowardly by the Dauntless.

I grin and run full speed, leaping onto the railing and zooming down, past the surprised faces of several Abnegation and Dauntless alike. I cheer and hear people silding behind me.

At the bottom of the stairs, I continue to run full speed, not slowing down. I have passed every initiate thanks to my railing stunt, and now run equally with a few of the full-fledged Dauntless members. I slow and stop as I hear the train. Dauntless members leap on, lifting themselves on in a very unstrategetic way. Brute strength.

I watch all the Dauntless born initiates get into a few different cars until the first transfer arrives. The four Candor boys from the aptitude test get on first. I boost up three of the Erudite into the same car. I hop into the last car, looking frantically for the others. The car isn't far yet, and hasn't started picking up speed.

I hoist in the fourth Erudite, and the Amity boy, who grunts and thanks me, informing me his name is Isidore. One girl, petite with stark, red hair falls behind, the train becoming too quick for her.

"Help!" she calls, her arms just out of reach. I glance at the people behind me, her old fellow faction members shaking their heads sadly, the Amity boy, Isidore, looks stricken. She won't make it on her own. She'll be factionless, and there's no way I could leave someone to a fate I know I'm terrified of.

I shake my head and grit my teeth, glancing again at the girl who now has tears in her eyes.

"Sprint!" I call, bending low to the ground and leaning as far out of the car as I can without falling out, and suddenly her hand grasps mine.

I hear murmurs and gasps from behind me and other cars. I pull her arm, swinging her towards the entrance where she grabs hastily to the floor. I breathe heavily, my arm muscles screaming from holding the weight of her and scuttle over quickly to pull her the rest of the way. She is wide eyed and her hair is windblown. Everyone stares at me with about the same level of shock.

Finally, a brunette Dauntless born I hadn't noticed was in this car lets out a whoosh of air.

"Welcome to Dauntless."

"Thanks." The red-headed Erudite girl says after a few minutes of recovery. "I'm Castle." She pauses for a moment "Call me Cas. It sounds more Dauntless." She adds, giving me a grim smile that I return. Not a single person has been left behind.

"They're jumping!" an Erudite girl, tall and thin with dirty blonde hair, screeches, pointing ahead of us. The Dauntless are emptying their cars, leaping onto a roof. "I'm not doing it." Says another erudite girl, short with squinty eyes and brown hair. The gap is about three feet, and a six foot drop below. If we miss, we're faction-less, and will probably leave with several broken bones.

Three of the five Erudite jump bravely. The squint eyed girl stays still, as well as Cas. The Amity boy jumps, and I reach out to grasp the remaining to Erudites' hands.

"Three. Two. One." I run the short distance and leap out of the car, thankfully with both of them in tow. "Roll!" I shriek, releasing their hands and following my own advice as I hit the gravel roof top.

I stand up quickly once I've stopped rolling. I see a hand sticking up on the ledge, and another flailing wildly to try and catch it.

"Stop moving! Hold on tight." I call and the Dauntless members, as well as the initiates, look at me strangely as I sprint forward, grasping Cas's hand just as she's about to fall, and pull her on to the roof, wincing at the pain in my shoulders. If I thought she couldn't get any paler, I was wrong.

"Wrong faction! I think Abnegation's back a ways!" Eddy shouts and I turn to glare at him, leading Cas over to the pack of initiates.

**I think I had in my old summary that this might be a one shot, whelp I lied. I already like this, and I practically squealed whenever I saw it had another view (Pretty pathetic, huh?) I don't know how long the chapters should be, so It'd be awesome sauce if whoever read this tells me, this one's 1,300 words without the a/n. Reviews are epic, and I'll post another chapter tomorrow!**


	3. The Candor Girl

**Hey guys! This chapter is entirely in Tris' POV, and I think I'll keep switching it between her, Bri, Four (I have Tris refer to him as Tobias throughout this chapter) and maybe Isidore. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent story or ideas or characters, Veronica Roth does. I used her description for the pit because I couldn't have written a better one myself. The new initiates are all my own characters.**

Tris' POV:

I watch a Candor girl heft an Erudite transfer onto the roof, the same one who leaned out of the speeding train to help her in. Tobias looks slightly bemused next to me.

"Listen up!" he calls in his instructor voice "Several stories below us is the Dauntless members entrance into our compound. If you can't muster up the will to jump down, then you don't belong here."

"Is there, like, water or something at bottom?" One of the braver Erudite girls asks. Tobias lifts an eyebrow and I smirk beside him, crossing my arms over my chest, at their faces.

"Maybe." He says and the girl, the one who saved the read-headed Erudite, elbows said girl, whispering something to her, before turning to an Amity transfer, and whispering something to him. She taps a Brunette Erudite girl with squinty eyes, who jumped with her, whispering something to her as well, but a snide voice cuts her off.

"How about you Brielle? Candor wasn't so great, so you've got failing down and pact already. Nothing to lose." A tall, blonde Candor boy with pale skin calls, and the brown haired Candor girl, Brielle, jerks her head upward.

She's shoved forward from behind, and I see her mutter something, 'promise', I think, to the squint-eyed Erudite, who nods. She steps forward farther, this time on her own, peering inquisitively off the edge of the roof.

"I have some choice words for you, Eddy, but we're not in Candor anymore, so I don't have an excuse." She says and Tobias smirks next to me.

Something about this girl is oddly unnerving and familiar. She pulls a leather jacket from her shoulders and removes a gauzy white blouse, revealing a black tank top, and drops it at her feet.

She slides the jacket back on and turns to face the crowd of waiting Dauntless.

"If I go splat I'll let you know." She smiles, but it's nervous sort of smile, and plummets backwards off the roof, screaming all the way.

"First jumper, Bri!" A voice, Christina's, calls faintly from far below.

Amazingly, the Amity boy steps up next.

"Meet you at the bottom, Cas." He says, smiling crookedly and diving off backwards without hesitation. The girl, who Bri saved, steps up next, and I assume this is Cas.

"I will kill you if I die jumping off this stupid roof, Isidore!" she calls, her face blanched white, stepping hesitantly off the edge.

Every single initiate jumps, a rare occurrence, according to Tobias. I jump down next to see Bri with blood dripping down her face.

"What happened to you?" I ask shock clearly registering on my face, glancing her over worriedly. Tobias lands behind me and is off the net quickly.

"Your Abnegation is showing." He whispers and I suppress a grin. Bri glances between us before answering.

"I may or may not have fallen face first on the floor trying to get out of the net." She says, wiping blood from her lip. Suddenly, her head darts up and she's glancing around the room.

"Did Cas jump?" she mutters quietly and the Amity boy, Isidore, speaks from behind me. I almost jump. Almost.

"She jumped, Bri. And didn't break her face in the process." She scowls and swats his arm.

"Enough chit chat!" Tobias says, clasping his hands together, and we lead the initiates down a long corridor. We stop at a split in the tunnel.

"Ok, Dauntless borns with me, Zeke, and Uriah." Marlene says "I assume you won't need a tour of the place."

"The rest are with me and my companions." He motions towards me and Christina as the Dauntless born disappear down the opposite tunnel.

"I'm Four, this is Six, and that's Christina." He says pointing at me, then my best friend.

"Four and Six…" Bri says, staring blatantly at Tobias. I frown.

"Like… the numbers?" Tobias puts on a initiate—terrifying expression and approaches her. He's a good foot taller than her and she meets his deadly gaze.

"I see we already have our Candor smart mouth." Tobias says, grinning in a way that looked positively terrifying, and based on the other initiates faces, they were on the verge of peeing their pants and fleeing. Bri doesn't seem phased.

"Why Four? Does it stand for something?" Cas, the red-head, whimpers pathetically.

"The first thing you'll learn here is to keep your mouth shut." I can't help but grin, remembering Christina asking almost the exact thing with the same answer. She grins, too.

"I'm sorry, what?" she looks around the room, at the terrified faces of her fellow initiates. For some reason, she is not scared of him.

"You better watch that tongue or you'll lose it, Candor." He growls, and she looks over his shoulder at us, suppressing our laughter, and grins. Tobias looks like he might spit fire.

"What's so funny?" The Amity boy makes a cut throat motion and grins at Bri, who puts an awfully acted scared look on her face.

"Nothing." he nods, scowling, and returns to the front.

"We are going to the pit, which you will someday learn to love." He says, pushing a set of double doors open.

It is an underground cavern so huge I can't see the other side from where we stand at the bottom. Uneven rock walls rise several stories above my head. Built into the stone walls are places for food, clothing, supplies, leisure activities. Narrow paths and steps carved from rock connect them. There are no barriers to keep people from falling over the side. A slant of orange light stretches across one of the rock walls. Forming the roof of the Pit are panes of glass and, above them, a building that lets in sunlight. Blue lanterns dangle at random intervals above the stone paths. They grow brighter as the sunlight dies

"If you follow me, I'll show you the chasm." I call, and lead them to the right side of the pit, which is darker than the left.

"The Chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between idiocy and bravery!" I shout over the rushing water that sprinkles me, churning dangerously below. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before, and I can assure you it will happen again."

I finish, grimacing, blocking out memories that threaten to flood my thoughts.

I lead them to the dining hall, filled with laughter, voices, and the clanging of silverware. I sigh happily, this is my home.

The Dauntless cheer wildly, standing up, stomping their feet, clapping, and screaming as the initiates enter. They divide looking for empty seats. Me and Tobias join Will and Christina. Bri, Isidore, and Cas all end up across from us. I laugh at a joke Tobias tells, holding his hand under the table. I'd kiss him if we hadn't decided not to tell the initiates we're together.

I'm still gazing with interest at the food, God they have amazing food here, I'm still not used to it. I hear 'Six' then 'Four', and suddenly both my and Tobias' heads are turned towards Bri, shock displayed on his face.

Christina stops talking, mid-sentence, and Will loses whatever train of thought he had. Did she just say something about us being transfers? Isidore freezes up and elbows her.

"What'd you say, Candor?" Tobias asks, an intimidating look on his face

"Um, that you're all transfers." she says glancing momentarily at me before her eyes dart away

"Really? Are you sure we're not in Erudite? This isn't the place for detective work." his voice is sarcastic and authoritive, covering up the pain of memories he still houses. She points at Will, going down the line of my friends.

"He's Erudite. Candor. Both you and Six are Abnegation." Tobias' face pales and squeeze his hand, feeling anger rise up in me, even though she couldn't have possibly known why.

"Sorry." She squeaks, suddenly, wide eyed and looks away from our group

"How did she know?" Tobias glances at me, whispering, slowly regaining his color. I ignore Christina's inquistive looks.

"It's okay, Tobias. She doesn't know anything. It's easy to guess who's in which faction." I whisper back soothingly.

"You didn't guess, Tris." he says, grimacing

"I wasn't trying to." I lie. He shakes his head.

"Something about her seems wrong." He says and I nod

"She's definitely something. I wonder how she fights." he chuckles at my subject change.

"I wonder how long it will be until one of them decides to try and fight you. I bet it'll be the blond Candor boy. That'll be entertaining.

"At the very least." I say, smiling.

**Please review! Let me know what you think of the POV switching, and sorry if this chapters a little long, it's about 1,500 words without the a/n's, I will most likely update again tomorrow. I will probably post these anywhere from 1-3 times a week, depending on when I have time.**


	4. Let Initiation Begin

**2 reviews! Yay! Reviews make me a happy little writer! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent (Unfortunately) Veronica Roth does**

**Bri's POV:**

After dinner Four and Six disappear. Christina leads us down a series of halls and no one says anything, silently inspecting and memorizing the twisting paths. A blonde Candor girl with springy curls and wide brown eyes falls into step beside me, cutting off Isidore.

"That was way cool how you saved that Erudite girl, like really I was super scared watching you lean out of the train, I totally thought you were gonna fall! But you didn't! You looked super cool by the way, like, it was an action movie, your hair was all wind blown and stuff. Did you know everyone made it to the compound? I think one of the instructors, the small pretty blonde one, said that didn't happen very often, like only once every ten years or something crazy like that! Your like a hero now." I nearly stop in my tracks and fall over at the sudden burst of words from her mouth, unsure I heard anything save for the word 'like'.

"Um, thanks?" I say, noticing that everyone's turned to look at the motor mouth blonde. Christina even glances back momentarily, smirking.

"You're Bri, right?" she doesn't give me the chance to respond "I'm Alexandra. I think I'm gonna have people call me Alex though, because Alexandra sounds super girly and not really Dauntless and Alex sounds sooo much cooler! What do you think?"

Right now I was wondering how in the world she talked that much, and whether it was a record, but again she didn't wait for a response.

"People have weird names here. Like, numbers? Six, and Four, it _does_ sound Dauntless. Maybe I should have a number nickname! What number though? Maybe twenty-three? That's my lucky number! But it's kind of long and it's supposed- Mmph!" Isidore has ended up next to Alexandra with a hand over her mouth.

"Mmph!" she says, still trying to talk, but after a few seconds she stops.

"Sorry, Alex." He says grinning. I mouth 'thank you' at him and he stifles a laugh. I've never met someone, Candor or not, who talked that much.

"What's your name? You have cool eyes, by the way. They're like-" she's cut off by Christina clearing her throat.

"Ok, we're here! This is the dorm for the transfers! You'll notice there are only ten beds, and twelve of you. We didn't expect all of you to make it here." She says, and I think her eyes land on me before she moves on. "Now, some ground rules. You are only permitted to leave the compound when accompanied by a Dauntless," she adds. "Training will take place from 8-6, you must be there at 8 o'clock every day. There will be a break for lunch, and you'll have time between every stage off. You can do whatever you like after six. You will be ranked in comparison with the Dauntless born so-"

"Ranked?" the word slips out of my mouth and Christina pause, glancing at me before continuing to speak

"It determines who gets what job. First ranked picks first, and down the list. Also..." She pauses and her eyes scan the crowd. "The bottom ten will be cut, and factionless. There are fourteen Dauntless born, and twelve of you."

"What?" Danny sputter, looking incredeously at her

"Be thankful. Usually, only the top ten _don't_ get cut." she scowls, and with that she turns on her heel and disappears down the hall. We enter the dorm, which, as Christina mentioned, only has 10 beds. Two extra blankets and pillows lie on the ground. I shrug and pick up one of each.

"I'll take the ground." I say, laying a blanket out against the far wall. Every one of us made it, now I realize, largely in part because of me. Isidore takes the other set and sets up against the opposite wall. I raise an eyebrow and he shrugs.

"Keeping the peace." He grins and I laugh. Soon, it is quiet with the heavy breathing of the initiates. I feel a wave of guilt plow over me. I left my parents and Candor behind, like my brother. Their only daughter who they tried so hard to fix. I didn't even look back. I wonder what my always honest parents would say to me switching. I feel like crying with home sickness, but I won't. I switched to Dauntless, so Dauntless I will be. A soft sobbing comes from the top bunk closest to me, where Danny lies. I feel a combination of triumph, guilt, and anger, staring at the darkness above me. Eventually, the crying peters off into slow, deep breathing. Except for one person, on the floor.

"Isidore?" I call softly glancing at his figure.

"Yeah?" he says, shifting slightly into a sitting position.

"Do you miss home?" I ask, focusing on my thumbs in the dark.

"No." his voice is firm, angry even, but quiet and calm. I look up, unable to read his expression. "It's not a common thing. I don't have anyone to miss. Also, they put peace serum in all the food except for the fresh fruits and vegetables. And when you do anything non-peaceful. They always gave me a bigger dose than they should have. One time I was loopy for a week and a half after." I wish I could see his face, or say something... I don't know, consoling? but noting comes to mind.

"Well... That sucks." I s all I manage to say.

"You can say that again." I can hear the grin on his face. "You should sleep. We have to train tomorrow." he says and I yawn.

"'Kay." I close my eyes and let the deep breathing of every other person in the room lull me to sleep.

* * *

The first thing You will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight." Four presses a gun into my palm and turns to send a smile at Six, who leans against the wall. Everyone around me looks tired, but I am wide awake. I have always been an early riser.

"Initiation is divided in to three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time."

I hold the gun carefully, remembering the day my mother brought me to a bad-looking factionless area and taught me to shoot a gun. It feels wrong, using what I took from her in my new faction. I shake the thought from my mind, keeping the gun carefully pointed at the ground, well aware that it is loaded and dangerous.

"You may need this later in stage one, so watch." He says

Four faces the wall with the targets on it—one square of plywood with three red circles on it for each of us. He stands with his feet apart, holds the gun in both hands, and fires. The bang is so loud it hurts my ears. I have not fired a gun in at least four years, if not more. I listen to the sounds of gunfire around me, every single person missing the target after Four's bullet went straight through.

Soon, once I am adjusted to the sound, I set my stance, readying myself for the impact I know will come. I aim, keeping my finger off the trigger and getting a feel for this particular gun.

"What're you waiting for, Candor?" Four's voice startles me, and I am glad I have not put my finger on the trigger.

"I could've put a bullet through your foot." I say and I hear snickering, but I am focused on the target. As I aim, I'm well aware of three sets of eyes on my back. I slip my finger over the trigger and fire, watching the bullet hit the target, barely an inch from the center. I am the first one to hit it. I exhale, impressed with myself for regaining this lost skill so quickly, but still jarred from the recoil.

"Wow." I hear a voice, Christina's, I think. I realign, aim, and fire again. I fire several times, leaving the center of the target peppered with bullet holes. I grin, satisfied. I lower the gun, taking deep breath, the scent of gunpowder in the air.

* * *

By lunch time, my hands are sore from clutching the gun, and my shoulders ache, a combination of yesterday's strain, and the absorption of today's recoil.

"How come I've never seen either of you at school?" Cas asks, biting into her food.

"I never talk a lot and he's Amity." I say gesturing towards Isidore. He looks offended and I instantly apologize.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that! It's just Erudite and Candor don't usually talk to Amity and…" his laugh cuts me off

"It's seriously hilarious to see you apologize for your Candor-ness." I glare at him but end up smiling, too.

"That's not even a word, Isidore." Cas says

"Whatever, know-it-all." She groans, rolling her own eyes and we all laugh.

* * *

By the end of lunch, Cas and Isidore have helped me name off the other transfers, and I pumped and ready to learn to fight, despite my aching shoulders. The transfers are as follows:

Isidore- the only Amity transfer, he's tall with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, and a frequent stupid grin on his face

Danny- Brown-haired, dark skinned Erudite who seems to live and breathe jokes. Extremely un-Erudite like, and absolutely hates the color blue

Cas- A small, red-headed Erudite girl, terrified of heights, with a nice version of a snappy attitude that usually accompanies the Erudite

Ami- Squint eyed brunette, generally nervous Erudite girl. Nice but shy and soft-hearted. (She jumped off the train with me and Cried the first night)

Terrance & Thomas- annoying Erudite twin boys who transferred together, both are broad shouldered and tall, with a tendency to finish other people's sentence

Eddy- Candor. Arrogant, tall, broad shoulders, and a big jerk, but entertainingly and annoying cried like a baby the first night

John- Also Candor, Eddy's lackey, short with beady squint eyes. Can't think of a good comeback on his life.

Evan & Ian- Candor, brothers a year apart that might be ok people if they didn't hand out with Eddy & John

Alexandra- Tall, blonde Candor motor mouth, who seems nice when I can actually tell what she's saying. I think Isidore has come close to strangling her twice already.

**Sorry if this chapter is too long, it's the longest I've written due to Alexandra's lack of a filter. I felt like it was important to introduce the initiates (Who are my own, though Eddy is a combination of Peter and Al, if you can imagine it) and there will be lots of initiation stuff next chapter. Sorry if there are errors, I had to spend more time writing than editing!**


End file.
